


Fire

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Between the Scenes, Climate Change is real, F/M, Just Some Good Old Fashioned Lemons Yall, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyage of Temptation, what more can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Between the incident with Tal Merrick on the Coronet and the long ride back to Coruscant, there are plenty of things that a certain Jedi Master and Duchess can get into...





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the upcoming Obitine awards, it's nice to see the fandom is still thriving, and even though I haven't written anything for it in a while, it was really nice to revisit. 
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy!

He felt like fire between her thighs, against her neck, in her bed. His whole body, marred with small bruises and scars she had to be careful not to catch her nails on, surrounded her with heat, propped her up with that same fire as she moved around in him in flutters of fabric as the shed layers of complicated clothing, not having planned on an evening spent like this.

There had been a time when they were younger when he had commented that making love to her on a spaceship felt different than on the solid ground where they had started. That there was something strange about feeling as if they were the center of the galaxy when they moved on a blitz through it, planets and systems disappearing in a blink of eye by the port windows, flashing by in flecks of white that carried them across a galaxy that would so unfriendly to them at the moment. He made no such comments now, and whatever teenage hesitations had brought the insecurity past his lips all those years ago to begin with had certainly vanished as he tossed her last layers of clothing off of the bed and sucked a soft kiss against her thigh.

She relished in the feeling of his hair between her fingers, undoing the neat combing that she could picture him meticulously working on each day. She almost couldn’t help it, with his hands wrapping under her legs as his tongue moved heavy over her sex, his fingers kneading at the skin of her abdomen, her butt, her thighs, each wave matching the even rhythm of his tongue and the occasional tight suction of his lips.

He was better at this. More patient at least, but she didn’t let her mind wander too far to consider if he had bedded other lovers. At its core, this was much the same, touching her exactly the way she had had needed him to those first times, hitting each spot that made her want to wrap her legs around him, make sure he never stopped what he was doing at that moment. She held her sounds in for the most part, letting her heightened breathing and gripping fingers give him the feedback he needed to save the sleep of the rest of the crew of the _Coronet_ , none of whom she hoped were awake to hear this. Though perhaps it might convince them that the woman beneath the verneer she had been forced to construct for herself did truly exist. That her advisors might see what they forced women to show themselves as in order to lead.

His tongue halted for a breath, enough for her to look down as one of his fingers slid into her. He looked up at her, mouth damp before he leaned down again, sliding a second finger inside her as his lips fastened around her, sucking hard.

It was enough to pull her over the edge into orgasm the first time. “Obi-Wan….” She whispered, pressing her body into him voluntary as he crooked his fingers inside of her, caressing sensitive places inside of her as his lips kept working. If her orgasm was meant to satisfy her for the night, she wouldn’t know it, two of his fingers caressing the underside of her thigh as his lips started to skim over her stomach.

“Do you have protection?” He asked, moving his thumb to where his lips had been, rubbing slow circles as a third longer finger slid inside of her. “I must say, I don’t usually prepare for these sort of things before missions.”

He winked at her, grinning devilishly. “I think you’ll be happy to know that I don’t either.”

“At the moment, it just concerns me.” But he didn’t seem too concerned as he kissed over her breasts, along climbing along her body, careful of his fingers still inside her, to kiss at the base of her neck. “I never expected you to wait for me, Satine. Wherever you’ve found your pleasure is no concern of mine.”

“I never claimed to have waited, Obi-Wan.” She said, and felt him laugh. He let his thumb spin in a slow circle, grazing against her, still throbbing from her orgasm. “I am clean, though.”

“I know.”

“Jedi powers?” He laughed again.

“You would have told me before now, I would think.” He said in reply, humming against her skin as he sucked open-mouthed kisses there.

“I’m clean,” She repeated. “And I have an implant.” He stiffened slightly, his hand still against her, even as her body ached for him to keep moving.

She heard his fingers scratch against the duvet cover, cleaning them off, before they traced the small bump in her arm. There could be no mistakes in her position, especially not with a man like Obi-Wan. A child, accidentally made between them, even if it was possible to terminate the pregnancy, could mean the end of everything for both of them.

“If you’re sure…” He said, and leaned back, eyes fixed on hers.

She reached a hand up, cupping her hand around his beard. “You’re still half-dressed, Master Kenobi.” He half-smiled and pushed back off from the bed, leaving her to lean up on her elbows as he divested himself of his trousers. He was swollen underneath them, clearly aroused under the thin cover of his boxer briefs. He rolled them down his legs with none of the hesitancy he had once possessed, no shyness in his eyes as he leaned next to her again on the bed, erection stiff and swollen, matching the throbbing between her legs.

He leaned into her, asking for a kiss that she granted, open-mouthed and erotic, already tasting of sex and fire. She ran hands over his back again, down his legs, feeling hard muscle along the cuts of scars. “I wonder what Qui-Gon might say to know his suspicions had been true all along.” He said, breaking their kiss for a moment to breath more quickly as her hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him slowly.

“I think he would be happy to know that your technique has greatly improved.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obi-Wan said, jerking back, but in his brief moment of surprise, she was able to press him back into the bed, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips into the bed. She ground her hips down against him, his erection pinned between her legs, hot and heavy.

“Are you ready, darling?” She said, putting her hands on his chest.

“Yes,” He said, voice rougher than she had heard in a long time. His hands cupped her butt, pressing almost hard into the skin, before moving to her hips. “Like this?” He leaned forward, almost sitting up, to kiss her as she wrapped her hand around him again, moving his cock until it pressed against her, wet and throbbing from his ministrations earlier, until she could press down onto him, feeling him slide fully inside her.

His moan was soft, so unlike what she was feeling at the moment, but perfect for what had been a lifetime apart. She rocked her hips against him, letting her body rub against his, granting her the friction she needed with the overwhelming thought of him inside her again that she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning onto his shoulder. After only a minute, or perhaps an hour, or perhaps a lifetime, she pulled back to kiss him again. Not with the same urgency, but with equal passion, leaving him more breathless than the first, “Lay down.” She said. And he obliged her, lying with his head propped onto one of her pillows, hands going again to her hips as she started to move with more urgency, knowing this couldn’t, and didn’t need to, last forever.

“Force,” Obi-Wan said as she pushed back onto him drawing him further into her body. After only a few motions, his hips started to match in time with hers, his thrusts perfectly timed to the point that she could feel herself starting to gasp around him, her breathing getting heavier, eyes closing. She let twenty years of this, of basically faceless men vanishing in a swirl of empty desires, of other lovers that couldn’t’ match how good this felt or how right she wanted this to feel.

She relished his hands on her hips, her breasts as they moved faster and faster, the slight jolts as he grazed her nipples. The friction of his body as she moved against him, grinding down onto his body.

“Satine...” He said, half-groaning, and she remembered that tone. He was close. He would finish before her, but that was alright. It didn’t mean she would end this unsatisfied. Moments later and she could feel him throb inside of her, pulsing and pulsing into her for what felt like ages as she continued to move on him.

His face was tight with both relief and satisfaction, but when his eyes opened, they were looking up at her, her finally having stilled on top of him, moving to let him pull out. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“It’s alright,” She said, and smile at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well,” He said, and sat up, leaning over her, “I hope you don’t think that’s how I’m going to let the evening end.” He said, and she couldn’t react before she was on her back again, lips closing over a hardened nipple, fingers pulling an orgasm from her throbbing body in only a matter of seconds, sealing it with a kiss to the corner of her mouth as she gasped his name, feeling strangely hollow as her body clenched around nothing where he had been only moments before.

He collapsed next to her for another lifetime, the fire fading from her skin, replaced with the calm lull she could feel now spreading over her skin as her orgasm faded. He was a mess, his hair sticking in all directions, a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, both of them covered in evidences of sex and kisses and flushed skin. And she reached over across the sheets and took his hand in hers, kissing the back of his fingers softly.


End file.
